Bullets and Butterfly Wings
by Steele Stingray
Summary: Rated M for Sex. Some Irvine and Selphie love. Irvine is himself and Selphie gets upset. Turns out he loves her more than she thought and he's willing to prove it. Also involves a fancy black cowboy hat. Enjoy!


Note: Another pairing that needs some love. I love Irvine; he's so much more than just a generic pretty playboy. Once again, I try to remain true to what I think the characters would actually do.

**Bullets and Butterfly Wings**

Irvine Kinneas thrived off of attention. That was the reason he kept his wavy auburn hair long; when his hair was longer than a womans', odds were the woman in question would give him a second glance. And the second glance was always enough to seal the deal.

Vanity was one of his less desirable traits and it was only made worse by the fact that Irvine knew his own good looks: deep violet eyes that gave a clear "Fuck me" vibe, skin as soft as a girls', his laser white, devil smile, and his roguish, bad boy nature. It was a good thing he enjoyed spending his time with the fairer sex, because they veritably flocked to him. Irvine was not picky either. He liked all types.

From the sultry, exotic beauties with a pair of double Ds that could make his mouth and other parts water, to tall, willowy types, always extra flexible; he liked corrupting innocent ones, satisfying she-devils, harassing the shy, bookish ones, submitting to the ice queens, and gently caressing the sweet ones. He especially liked his Gardens girls: Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, and Selphie Tilmitt.

Rinoa belonged to Irvine's friend Squall, which was a shame. Squall, so unused to human contact, didn't know how to have a proper physical relationship with her, mostly out of being shy. Irvine saw it as a waste of a first-class body; Rinoa had an adorable face, flawless skin, a tiny waist, a tight little ass and a perfect set of breasts. Despite all his shortcomings in the sex department, however, Squall was fiercely protective of his angelic girlfriend.

Quistis was a dream teacher: strict, and no-nonsense, but damned sexy at the same time. Plus, her weapon of choice was a whip. Irvine was sure he was not the only man in the school who had fantasies about taking a few lashes from the sexy schoolteacher. He envied the man who could get her to take her glasses off and let that poker-straight, blonde hair of hers down. Unfortunately, Quistis had no interest in Irvine, and only returned his advances with narrowed, sky blue eyes.

Selphie…she was…different.

Irvine stood in the stately ballroom of Balamb Gardens with his hat tilted down over his eyes as he leaned carelessly against a marble pillar. To most people, it would seem that he was bored with the proceedings; to those who knew him, he was hunting.

Currently, his eyes were on a girl with the body of an hourglass and a dangerously sexy face. Her dress was scandalous, bright red with more skin showing than fabric. She had glanced his way more than once.

Irvine gave a shout of displeasure as someone rudely yanked his hat off of his head. He spun on his boot heel, purple eyes flashing.

Squall stood between Irvine and Zell, his arms crossed, a look of slight dislike in his stormy blue-gray eyes. Squall stood in front of Zell, because Zell was holding Irvine's good black hat, smiling apologetically. Irvine sighed; if it was the two of them, then he didn't mind so much.

"You shouldn't wear your hat inside, Irv." Zell said, returning the hat. "This is a formal event."

"Hypocrite." Irvine retorted with a smile. "Your dress uniform is wrinkled and it isn't even buttoned right." Squall had to try very hard to fight back a smile. He sobered up a minute later though.

"Are you seriously prowling?" He asked. Squall never did anything of the sort. "What about Selphie? You haven't talked to her all evening." Irvine wanted to roll his eyes; Squall was like a teddy bear: so gruff on the outside but he had a surprisingly soft and sweet nature when it came to those he cared about.

"I haven't seen her all night." Irvine admitted honestly, and his heart raced uncomfortably at the prospect. "Worry about your own girl, will you? Seifer's moving in on her. Again."

Squall's eyes flashed murder as he turned to the dance floor. Sure enough, Seifer Almasy, Squall's rival and Rinoa's ex, had her cornered and was chatting about something that made her look very uncomfortable. Nobody in their right mind trusted Seifer, especially when Rinoa was involved. Squall defied physics, he moved so quickly.

Irvine laughed, "He's so predictable."

Zell chuckled but regained a solemn expression, unusual on his normally smiling face. "You really should find Selphie. She looks super pretty tonight. I think she did it to get you to notice her."

Irvine wanted to groan and scratch his face. Selphie was the only girl he had no idea how to treat. It seemed evil to try and seduce her but, at the same time, it was painful just to regard her as a friend. For the first time in his life, Irvine was having problems regarding a woman.

Irvine returned his hat to his head and gave one of the deepest sighs possible. "Okay okay. She is my girl after all." He left the beauties on the dance floor in favor of the only one who utterly confused him.

Selphie felt horribly exposed in the dress Rinoa ordered for her, even though she was out on the terrace, alone. Since most See-D girls had no need for those kinds of things, they were completely clueless as to what was fashionable. That was why Rinoa bought dresses for Quistis and Selphie.

The current one was a halter-top, cut low in the back almost to the top of her ass, and ended in several frothy layers of sea foam green. Despite the fact that it looked amazing on her, bringing out the red in her hair, Rinoa had gleefully pointed out that the fabric was near transparent when the layers were separated. Selphie made an annoyed expression; just because Rinoa had to try to get Squall hard…

Not that Irvine was much of a boyfriend. He was a degenerate and a flirt. He would never look at her twice, even in this dress. She sighed angrily. Even now he probably had his hands up some girls'…

"Fuck you, Irvine!" Selphie screamed into the cool night. The good thing about Balamb Gardens was that it could fly, and yelling anything off the balconies could result in the terror of a flock of birds.

Selphie was watching the birds flutter away in satisfaction, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned bright red as she looked to the person who witnessed her outburst. Irvine grinned at her in that way she loved, when only one half of his mouth rose up to smile. The night air whipped his gorgeous wavy hair all in his face.

"I heard my name?"

Selphie had no idea how tangled his thoughts were at that moment. Selphie's white skin was flushed pink with embarrassment and her bright green eyes sparkled from the light coming from inside. Her normally flipped reddish brown hair was tied in a small braid and her dress was gauzy and green and…sexy. Irvine felt the familiar tickle begin in his stomach.

"Irvine." He had caught her off guard and she struggled to compose herself. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing it and trying to make herself look as though she hadn't been standing out in the wind for the better part of an hour.

Standing here with her now, Irvine realized that even windblown and flushed, Selphie was more beautiful than the lady in the red dress or any other woman in the ballroom.

'So this is love…' he thought in exasperation.

Fighting down all his unusual feelings, Irvine forced a suave look onto his face and put his hands on the balcony so that Selphie was trapped in his arms. He felt the soft curve of her body through the silky fabric of her green dress and the tops of his thighs veritably shot sparks. She was so…warm.

Instinctively he pushed closer to her so she was pressed hard against the marble railing and against him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He made sure to whisper it very close to her ear and smiled as he watched her ear turn red.

She nodded quickly and he could feel the heat radiating off her face.

"You look…gorgeous."

"That is ENOUGH!" Selphie pushed him back and he jerked when he saw angry tears in her eyes. "Irvine Kinneas, I saw you in there looking at that…that…not me! Squall and Zell told you to find me, didn't they? You wouldn't have even come…to find me…" She started to beat his chest with her fists as she fought back angry tears. "You…you're terrible. I hate you."

Irvine stood in shock as Selphie pushed past him and ran back inside.

A second later he groaned and sank to the floor. She'd also stolen his black hat.

Selphie ran to the dorm Balamb was lending to her, a double room in the senior block with all her friends. She had originally shared the room with Rinoa…until Rinoa had kicked Zell out of the room he shared with Squall. Just thinking of the two lovers made Selphie choke in jealousy. She ran to her empty room and sat on her bed, still clutching Irvine's favorite hat.

She fought the urge to destroy it, but the leather was so smooth in her hands, she pressed it to her face instead. The smell of Irvine assaulted her nose; he smelled good, like musky cologne, sweat, leather, and freshly mowed grass. Selphie's chest hurt.

She hugged the hat. "Stupid…Stupid Irvine…Stupid…"

"You're going to destroy my hat." Selphie gasped and dropped it to her lap. Irvine was leaning against her doorframe, panting and sweating; she knew he hated running. "It's my most precious possession," He thought for a moment, "No. Second most precious. Still, I'd love to have it back unharmed, if you don't mind."

Selphie crumpled. "You came all this way…you ran…just to get your hat back?"

Irvine frowned, a rare expression on his face. Then he strode over to the bed and crushed Selphie in his arms, hat be damned. "Stupid. Stupid Selphie. Stupid. You think I'm so callous? I wouldn't let you just run away like that and not try to redeem myself."

Selphie unwillingly grabbed handfuls of his shirt. He was so much leaner than Squall, but his arms were longer and he gave better hugs. "Why don't you pursue me? Why won't you look at me like that?"

He stroked her hair, torn. "You're…different…"

Selphie was hurt as she tried to push away, but Irvine's arms held fast. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You don't think I'm desirable enough? Am I not pretty? You don't want to be with me?"

"Where are you coming up with these reasons?" Irvine asked, astonished. "Of course I think you're gorgeous and sexy and I've been trying my best to pursue you but…I don't want you to be like those other girls." Irvine was blushing as he tried to come up with a logical and honest explanation for his actions. "You're special…to me…I want to treat you better than them so…I don't use underhanded tactics with you. I'm myself. And only you get to see me like this…"

Irvine averted his eyes from embarrassment as Selphie looked up at him. "I'm confused. Does this mean you won't have sex with me?"

Irvine dropped his arms. "W-what? Have you been listening to anything I've said? Of course I want to but you're special to me. I don't want to treat you like a one-night-stand."

"If I asked you?" Selphie said. "Will you?" She was completely serious.

Irvine's body was laced with what felt like flame. "Is that what you want?"

She looked up at him with her gigantic green eyes and nodded quickly.

Irvine tugged his hat out of her hands and tossed it to the side. Then he lifted her up, one hand on her butt and the other behind her head so he could kiss her. While he kissed her, his hand wove in and out of her braid, gently releasing the strawberry blonde hair. He loved the feel and smell of her hair, running his hands through it endlessly.

Selphie was unused to such kisses, especially ones involving the tongue. Even to someone as inexperienced as her, she could tell that Irvine was a master at kissing. She broke away first, gasping for air. Her naïveté was refreshing.

"Do you want me to take my dress off?" She asked instantly. Irvine fought back shock; she was also startlingly to-the-point. However, he started to regain some of his swagger.

"Selphie. Don't worry. I know how to properly relieve a lady of her clothes."

She frowned at this remark, but Irvine was true to his word. He set Selphie on her bed and hitched the frothy skirt up to her hips. He was surprised to note that individually the cloth was almost transparent. He shook his head. Had Selphie always been this bold? All that and more.

"You're so lovely." He whispered tenderly running his hands and lips and tongue up and down her calves and thighs. All of his 'practice' in the past would culminate into this encounter and he felt he was well prepared. "You taste good. You…Oh my god! Are you wearing underwear?" Her boldness was astounding.

Selphie simply gazed at him. Quicker than usual, Irvine pulled her dress down over her delicate shoulders and hips, leaving Selphie standing naked before him. She acted as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Without her clothes on, Selphie was nearly a perfect hourglass, her hips only a fraction wider than her breasts. He marveled at her honey-colored skin; usually his women were beach bronzed or fair, but he loved the faint sun-kissed look Selphie had. He promised himself that one day he'd count all the freckles on her face, shoulders, and breasts.

She was obviously nervous, but she put on a brave front, letting him look all he liked at her glowing skin, blushing face and the places no other man had ever seen.

Irvine was unusually impatient. Usually he was suave and cool and he took his time. But this time, it was all he could do to keep from ripping the clothes off of his burning body and be free with the girl he loved. Dress clothes had too many buttons.

When he was as naked as she was, Irvine sat still and let her survey him. She put both of her hands on his chest, right over his heart, and looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Oh Irvine. Your heart is beating so fast…are you nervous?"

He nuzzled her cheek. "Of course I am. I am about to…ravish the only woman who can make me run in circles. Your power over me is…scary."

Selphie shivered with delight; she had been unaware that he felt that way about her. She gasped as Irvine stuck out the tip of his warm tongue and began to weave it down her cheekbone, down her neck and over her left breast. She wondered errantly if his tongue could feel her heart hammering underneath the skin. His lips stopped just under the curve of her breast and his large hands rested dangerously low on her hips.

"Selphie." He used a voice she had never heard before. It was hot and sweet at the same time, like he was trying to make her aroused with only his voice. It was working. "I won't lie. I have had so much experience with this kind of thing. But all that means nothing. It was just practice so that I could be the best when I made love to you." He kissed her ribs. "Nothing else exists but you…which is why I am at your command. I will do whatever you wish for as long as you like…Order me and it will be done."

His violet eyes showed no sign of joking and Selphie wanted to cry in frustration. "I-I don't know. I-I'm so…unprepared. J-Just promise you'll be gentle, okay?"

He kissed her mouth voraciously, and she couldn't help but grab big fistfuls of his beautiful auburn hair and kiss him back. They kissed until neither of them could breathe properly.

"Of course." Irvine cleared Selphie's bangs from her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it any other way. As if I could harm you."

She pulled him back on top of her for another kiss and his hands started to run wild.

If having sex was an art, then Irvine was a master. He knew just the right places to touch and he was on the perfect border of a tender caress and rough lavishing. Selphie wanted to scream out of pleasure, but the only noise that came out were tortured whimpers.

His fingers trailed over her breasts lovingly, as if he was stroking precious gems; his tongue was probing, curious, but at the same time it molded to the same shape as her flesh, as if his tongue was trying to embrace the soft skin. Selphie cried as if she disliked the feeling, but nothing could be further from the truth. She had woven her petite hands through Irvine's wavy hair and was pressing his head as close to he chest as she possibly could.

Irvine had a hard time controlling himself. Never had he gotten a girl naked so quickly and Selphie was instinctively pushing her delicate hips up to his. Irvine was not the picture of self-control, so he ended up having to use one hand to hold her legs and hips down on the bed so he wasn't tempted to fuck her immediately. Her strength shocked him.

By the time Irvine had had enough of Selphie's chest, he was panting just as hard as she was, his long hair streaming in a red-brown waterfall down his chest. Selphie propped herself up on her elbows and surveyed Irvine's flushed body with interest.

"What should I do for you?"

Irvine raised his eyebrows and kissed her tiny fingers. "What do you know how to do?"

Selphie smiled and it took Irvine's breath away. "Rinoa taught me this."

Irvine sat perfectly still (a skill necessary for any good marksman) as Selphie pressed her lips against the skin of his left nipple, right above his thundering heart. Her small tongue flicked up slightly, and the effect on Irvine's body was as if he had walked out shirtless in a snowstorm. He had to use every ounce of control in his body to keep from pushing her mouth closer to him and crying out; if he did that, she would know that she had complete control over him.

Instead, he threw back his head and opened his mouth in sheer pleasure as she meandered her way down his lean torso, leaving a trail of kisses and a small path of saliva. Irvine was so high on pleasure that it escaped his attention how low Selphie was getting until she ran her lips over the wiry reddish-brown hair on his pelvis.

He jerked a little bit and Selphie looked up at him curiously.

He cupped her chin with one hand. "Rinoa taught you this?" She nodded and Irvine wanted to laugh in disbelief; he couldn't believe his sweet virgin Selphie knew how to give a blow job. But he masked his shock with bravado, as was his normal fare. "You have such a small mouth though. I don't think you could fit it all in." He grinned down at her.

"Challenge accepted."

Irvine had doubted the capacity of her pretty pink mouth, but there was no longer any doubt in his mind: either Rinoa was an excellent teacher or Selphie was just naturally good at this.

"Sto…op!" He gasped after only a few seconds of feeling the true power of her tongue. This was pathetic; his shortest record, up until this point, had been six minutes, and he had been blown by the tongues of the most experienced women in the Gardens.

Selphie sat up quickly, her cheeks flushed an inviting red. She refused to meet Irvine's eyes. "I'm sorry…did I do something wrong?"

He held her head easily in both of his large hands and kissed her forehead. "No…You're amazing at this." She grinned at him, displaying the adorable dimples at the corners of her mouth. He couldn't help but kiss her hungrily, letting his hands explore again.

Selphie gave a tiny jump as he toyed with the brown curls between her legs, stroking them as lovingly as he did the most beautiful and trusted of his guns. But he loved Selphie exponentially more than any weapon.

There was little Irvine truly loved in the world: the feel of power when he held a loaded gun, smoking a cigarette alone on a starry night, and the feel of a woman's body. And Selphie. Since the last two were combined, Irvine was in ecstasy as he rubbed the soft flesh, reveling in the knowledge that he was the first man to do so. Selphie had gotten as close to him as she possibly could and was moving her hips in perfect harmony. Her mouth was open in a little O and she was releasing the most arousing noises. Irvine was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He was a skillful lover. He brought her up the very brink of coming before stopping and lavishing her body with his kisses and tongue. Despite her bravery and bravado, Selphie was still a virgin and it showed. Now was the time for Irvine to exhibit his sexual prowess.

He shifted so that he was lying on the (now wet) sheets and Selphie was sitting on top of him. She barely weighed anything.

"Ready?" He asked breathlessly excited, his violet eyes glimmering.

"Hurry!" She pleaded, pressing her palms flat on his lean pecs.

With as much accuracy as he shot a rifle, Irvine pushed up inside her, easily breaking any obstacle in his way. Selphie gave a shriek that almost made Irvine climax right then and there. God, she was so…tight…

Irvine rocked his hips a little; this way was a harder, but he was confident in his ability and it felt better for himself and Selphie. She had grabbed hold of his chest and he had one hand on her legs while the other was pressing down her cute little ass. She moaned.

"Is it good?" He asked wickedly, bucking a little bit harder. He knew that in this condition, Selphie would barley be able to breathe, much less speak.

Selphie nodded, her tiny breasts bouncing in time.

"Scream my name when you can't take it anymore." He said, moving his hips in a circle, a difficult thing to accomplish. She nodded again.

He had to admire her stamina. It was about a half an hour before she began to tremble with passion. She began to gasp what sounded like his name, but as he went faster and faster, she began to shriek it, her nails digging into his chest.

It was time.

He flipped her so she was on her back and then he was going, faster and more passionate than he had ever been in his entire life. No other woman existed in Irvine's world besides her. She was everything to him.

For the first time while making love, Irvine began to call a woman's name. He whispered it over and over in her ear, like a chant, like a poem for her ears only as she held onto him for dear life.

Selphie arched her slender back and he wrapped his arms around her, probing as deeply inside of her as was physically possible. They came at the same time, a special skill Irvine had acquired only after a lot of practice and self-control.

"I love you…" He whispered as he kissed her cheek, clearing sweat and hair off of her forehead. He then laughed as he realized she had fainted from the experience.

When Selphie woke up, she realized that she was resting on Irvine's chest, wearing his favorite black cowboy hat. Warmth filled her chest; she'd heard stories from Irvine's one-night-stands and supposedly he never stayed long after finishing and no one had ever worn his hat before.

"You ok?" He asked softly, stroking her wild hair.

She nodded against his chest. "Are you staying for the rest of night?"

"Only if you want me to." He replied, snuggling up against her. "Don't wear my hat if you're going to fall asleep. It might get crumpled and it's my second most precious possession."

She took off the hat and wormed her way deeper into his arms, exhaustion washing over her. Her body ached, but it was a sweet ache and it was only because she was so new to this and he was so experienced. She was going to catch up.

"Irvine?"

"What, love?" He asked, opening one eye.

"If the hat is second most precious to you, what's the first thing?"

He twined his long arms around her so that she would fall asleep with her head right next to his heart. "I thought that it was obvious. It's you."


End file.
